Closed
by WorstCaseScenario
Summary: Kakashi has his small ideas of how things should be. A songfic. When it hits you, it hits you.


Do not own Naruto or the song Pet, which is A.P.C's perfect creation.

Closed

Kakashi walked down the dark hallway. It had been an easy but tiring mission. A little pointless he might say but what had to be done was done, even though he would rather be home. He had to be home.

The rain was still falling heavily outside, the raindrops falling like the rhythm of a drum. A nice background sound, maybe… he lifted his gloveless hand and let his fingers trace a path on the wall. A slight grunt escaped his lips. He could still feel something. He had to feel something, because Kakashi was not alone. The walk down the hallway was not without purpose; he was heading towards the bedroom door. That door, a door that led to a sanctuary. _His_ sanctuary. It was open; it was not suppose to be. There was no light, except from the night shining through the window, which allowed Kakashi to easily see the lithe figure standing besides the window frame, face turned towards the window. Kakashi entered the room and shut the door, softly, and silently dropped his wet shirt and vest to the floor. Hitae-ate and mask was thrown somewhere in the corner. Sandals and pouch was disposed of in the hallway along with his fingerless gloves.

"Step away from the window, baby", he whispered. He didn't want to disturb the peace that had grown because of his homecoming. The beautiful, beautiful figure turned around and the face was lightened by a small smile, "it's just a window" was whispered back to him. Instead of answering Kakashi took a step forward and reach out his hand. He received another smile and a warm hand was placed in his own. He pulled lightly and finally the other moved away from the window. Kakashi could breathe a little easier now. He had to breathe. The window was not safe, not safe at all. He put his arms around the other. The warmth telling him he was home. He felt a soft kiss on his shoulder, and a head buried in the crock of his neck. He started rocking and felt fingers dig deep into his back, Kakashi hummed in approval. While he stood there he checked the room, nothing was out of place. The traps were set and ready to snap if anyone unwanted should enter. The closet was closed and so were the drawers.

He wished he could be there all the time. He had to be there. He curled a dark lock of hair around a finger. They were still rocking, from side to side. Like a dance without going anywhere, he smiled a little at that thought. Not going anywhere was a good thing. Especially when it meant not leaving this room. His nose caught a smell of chalk and fresh grass. He was addicted to that smell, he knew that very well but he didn't mind being an addict. He had to be. Kakashi was the only one "you know that, don't you?"

"Of course" was the only reply he got but that was fine, the other understood what he hadn't said. He always did. Yes, Kakashi was the only one able to chase away the voices. They didn't care, not like he did. The other was moving out of his embrace. No, that just wouldn't do. Not when he was there. Aware. He tightened the circle of his arms, letting the other know, and the movements stopped. Instead a hoarse voice spoke in his ear "Kashi…" a sigh escaped him. He checked the room again; everything was as it should be. Closed, just like it had been before. Only then did he let go and walked to his side of the bed. He removed his pants and boxers, which was still damp from the rain. Time passed differently here, something he didn't mind at all. He lay down in the bed with his back towards the window. The window was more of a hazard than the door. Or closet. Kakashi would be there, in between, if the other ones decided to do anything. The covers were pulled over him and a warm body of chalk and grass curled into him. He put his arms tight around it. He didn't want to let go. Ever. But sometimes he had to, which was not fine. Kakashi felt slow breathing on his neck. He was sleeping. Kakashi smiled and let his fingers tangle in the long brown hair. He kissed full lips and couldn't resist to let his tongue trace the under lip. The rain was getting heavier outside, if that was even possible, and thunder had joined the raindrop drums. Kakashi just lay there for a while, making sure everything was in order. Again. A lightning filled the room soon followed by a crash of thunder. The warm body stirred, dark skin moved and a small moan could be heard from the parted lips. Deep brown eyes fluttered open. Kakashi pulled him closer, "go back to sleep, Ruka, pay no mind to the rain", Iruka's eyes closed again and he soon fell back to sleep.

Kakashi was the only one. The one who could see what others couldn't. He had to, because he was not alone. If Kakashi had to shield Iruka from the evil ones, the world, he would and he did. Again he checked the room, and again he found everything, as it should be. Closed.

"Pet" by A Perfect Circle

Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window  
Go back to sleep  
Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.  
just stay with me, safe and ignorant,  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble

Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums

I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself

Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums

The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming  
Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums

Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
The evil ones  
Don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep

* * *

AN: Well... I hope it's okay. If you read the lyrics of the song the story should make more sense (I surely hope so).


End file.
